


Pretty Cheesy

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Garrison - Freeform, Garrison days, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, babies having their first kiss and it not being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Eight: First





	Pretty Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Eight: First

Keith settled into the couch next to Takashi, setting the fresh bowl of popcorn he had just made onto the coffee table. He nuzzled under the blanket and leaned his head against Takashi’s shoulder, pressing play on the movie.   
  
“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” Keith said, gently taking Takashi’s hand into his own.   
  
“Nope, it’s worth it,” Takashi replied, lifting the bowl or popcorn and popping a few pieces into his mouth.   
  
“Good,” Keith replied, turning his attention fully to the movie that moved across the screen.   
  
The two watched in silence, each laughing at the comedy scenes, but both of them silent in each scene. Until a romance scene came up.   
  
“Why doesn’t he just kiss her?” Keith sighed, shifting himself to sit up, his shoulder leaning on Takashi’s.   
  
Takashi took a moment of awkward silence before responding.   
  
“Romance is… interesting in movies. Depending on the genre it can take different steps. You just have to wait. This is an action movie so they’ll most likely kiss when he goes off to “fight” or in the end when everything turns out okay,” Takashi looked over at Keith who had a surprised look on his face.   
  
Keith let out a soft laugh before leaning back into Shiro.   
  
“You really know a lot about this romance stuff,” Keith said, shoving a fistful of popcorn in his mouth after.   
  
Takashi just smiled awkwardly, trying to push away how nervous he was to talk to Keith like that.   
  
“So what do you think will happen when they hook up?” Keith asked, sitting back up to completely turn his focus to Takashi.   
  
Takashi turned himself away from the TV, wanting to just stare at the screen and watch the movie but knowing Keith would get annoyed with him if he did.   
  
“Well, this movie might have a romantic moment between the two. Since this one is about superheroes, he’ll probably go off to fight some giant monster, but she’ll protest that,” Takashi said, putting a hand on his chin in thought.   
  
“She’ll say something like “Oh, Steve please don’t go!” or something?” Keith asked.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Keith slowly inched forward.   
  
“Then he’ll run up to her or the other way around.”   
  
“Either way.”   
  
Closer.   
  
“Then they’ll-”   
  
“Just kiss me already god dammit.”   
  
Takashi grabbed Keith’s shirt, pulling him forward while Keith pushed himself to help. The kiss started out sloppy and needed some work but they managed to situate themselves and make it work.   
  
Moments later, Takashi pulled away with a big dopey smile on his face.   
  
“I wasn’t expecting it to be like that but it was so much better…” Takashi ran a hand through his hair and looked at Keith who was holding back laughter.   
  
“You’re such a dork,” he mumbled, pecking Takashi’s chin before shifting back to his seat and going back to watching the movie, “We missed the entire kiss scene thanks to our kissing.”   
  
“Hey, that was our first kiss. It’s a better moment than the movie.”  
  
Keith smiled, laying his head on Takashi’s shoulder, Takashi laying his head on top of Keith.   
  
“Now when will our first ti-”   
  
Takashi’s eyes grew wide and he threw Keith off before he could finish. He stood from his spot and ran out of the room, opening the window in the kitchen and screaming out.   
  
The entire garrison would be heading to his room but he didn’t care, Keith was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> These angels don't know what they have together. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
